A battery system for a power tool is disclosed in JP2002-238177A. This battery system comprises a plurality of battery packs and a charger for charging the plurality of battery packs. The charger comprises a plurality of battery interfaces, each battery interface accepting one of the battery packs, and thereby can charge the plurality of battery packs.